robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Christophee/Archive 3
There you are In record time. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:29, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Sidebar In the past, do you remember when i added all those useless categories to the sidebar? Well I have achieved what I was aiming for. I hope you like it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:21, 30 May 2009 (UTC) OOTA's Do you think an article about OOTA's should be made? It could talk about how it was done and notable examples of it. It could also have a list of all the times it has happened. I could do this as I already have a list recorded of all the times a robot has been thrown out of the arena, so I could just copy that up, as someone has already attempted it with self-righting mechanisms. --Zutroy1 22:49, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :We have the Forum:Out of the Arena, but its less of a Forum and more of an article, so if you wanted to move it to an article and update all of the information in it to show more, that'd be a great idea. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:16, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, I agree. We might as well turn it into a proper article. Christophee (talk) 00:08, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Scorpion Please, have words with Toon Ganondorf about the Scorpion article. I know you "agreed" on seperating Scorpion from Spirit of Scorpion, but not only is that inconsistant with some of the other articles, but there's nothing to talk about. Spirit of Scorpion is nothing more than a different name for the second model of Scorpion, there is nothing that can seperate it, and Toon Ganondorf is refusing to listen. CBFan 18:15, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Editing I had just finished writing Leveler 2's battle reports, results, series record and adding its picture, when i pressed save it told me that someone else had made an edit to the page (minor). Because of this all my work had been deleted. There must be a way to stop this from happening its happened to many times to me, and I am sure it has happened to others. Do you know if there is anything that can be done? Llamaman201 (talk) 16:04, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Brimhur's results need editing. 06:55, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Storm 2 Storm 2's results have been changed into a box format. I'm not sure whether it should be kept like this, just thought I would let you know. Llamaman201 (talk) 12:56, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :That'd be me... I thought it'd look nicer, but if concensus is that it's not liked then feel free to change it back. - SalakTalk'' 12:05, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::Coincidentally, I was going to start a discussion about making a box format for the results on robot pages, and also a box for the series record section. The format that Salak has come up with looks great, much better than I would have managed I'm sure. I think it would be a good idea to have a proper discussion about this, see whether we want to keep it and maybe make some changes, then maybe roll it out across the wiki. I'll start the discussion soon in the forums. Christophee (talk) 14:01, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Did you know Hey. I'm currently in Samoa with swine flu, so I'm not able to do much. The few times I can access the internet will not be sufficient to manage the wiki, so please feel free to take care of that Did You Know Template. I'll be back regularly in about 6 days. Good luck. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:16, 1 July 2009 (UTC) entertainment main page Hi -- as long as the wiki has 50 articles and is in the entertainment hub you are welcome to add it yourself. But I just added Robot Wars for you since you asked. -- Wendy (talk) 19:25, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Series 4 Articles Hey there, my internet is kinda slow, (coz I downloaded a whole lot of GNW), so I can't access the youtube vids to comment on the matches, but once I get it back on speed, I'll have all of series 4 done in no time. Just letting you know. Merde Happens... Get Over It!! 14:55, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: Series 4 articles Understood. I look forward to furthering the development of this great wiki. Merde Happens... Get Over It!! 15:16, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Did You Know Please go ahead and take care of it, I can't handle much more. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Did you know? How about this fact to add to the template? Did you know that... Every House Robot was flipped over apart from Sir Killalot. (Note Sir k was tipped over by overbalancing but not flipped by a flipping/lifting device) You can put that on Robot Wars Wiki:Did you know. That's where the selections come from. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:30, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Archive Do you know how I can archive my talk page, because it's getting rather full.Llamaman201 (talk) 21:10, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Team Cheese its Team Cheese no Team Big Cheese DYK I think its about time to update the template. Do you have a set time period which you change it, like every two weeks, or a number of facts to go in, like 2 or 3 at a time? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :I was going to start updating it every two weeks, starting this Saturday. I'll be changing all five facts at a time as we seem to have a lot of them at the moment. I'll make it all clear on the template page after my next edit. Christophee (talk) 00:54, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Are you sure that all five would be necessary? We may run out pretty quickly. If it were me, I'd be doing about 3 or 4 at a time. But its your choice, and I respect that. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:20, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'll do all five for the time being because we have so many. When we start to get a bit short, I'll probably go back to doing 2 or 3 again. Christophee (talk) 13:31, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Makes sense to me. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Template Hi. I've recently done a check to see which of the Semi-Finalists were the worst performing, and I realised the the current Hypno-Disc fact is not really important anymore, as Firestorm is more successful, and there are lots of similar cases. I've removed it from the template and replaced it with the General Carnage fact. I know you were the one in charge, so I hope you don't mind. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Fair enough, that's no problem. Christophee (talk) 14:26, 27 July 2009 (UTC) DYK disputes I'm wondering if we should have a consistent regulation for disputes. Since we can't ignore someone, I say if one person disagrees, we should reword the fact. If two or more disagree, we should give serious consideration to removing it. Does that sound like a good regulation? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:47, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, sure. If that's what you want, I won't disagree. Christophee (talk) 22:48, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Holiday Oh dear god....thanks for the heads up, I suppose I forgot to mention so as well. How long will you be gone? RA2's gone for another two days, so this will be very silent, I think. I have no idea where Llamaman201 has gone, so our users are dwindling. Anyway, I'll be right. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:02, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Dutch Robot Wars I saw that you've added quite a lot of info to Lizzard the Dutch Robot's page. Where did you get all off the information about Dutch Seres 1 from? Can you hook me up with the link? Thanks. '''RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:01, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1 :I have great contacts from Holland and the Netherlands, (including the guys from Gravity and Tough As Nails). They gave me these results here if you havent seen. I'm also sure that there are Dutch Grand Finals from the Second Series on Youtube, but I cant speak for Christophee on his Lizzard info, only make assumptions. These guys are giving me the German results soon, so so much the better for us. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:32, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Absence It was plain sailing. Great to have you back. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:20, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Youtube Playlists Hey Christophee, I'm currently trying to make a playlist on Youtube. Do you know if you have to personally upload the videos in order to make them into a playlist? Otherwise, can you help me? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:44, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :You can either start watching the video and click on the +Playlists section directly underneath and do that for all the videos. Or you can add the videos to your Quicklist without even needing to watch them by clicking on the + sign on the pictures in the search results, then just move them all to a playlist you've already created by going to the Playlists section in your Account. Christophee (talk) 22:58, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:01, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Reminder This weekend was supposed to be the update of the DYK Template. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:57, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I actually remembered yesterday but never got round to it. I actually logged on just now specifically to do it. Thanks for reminding me though. Christophee (talk) 22:27, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Main While I'm doing this and also the sidebar, would you mind helping with what I'm currently doing? I'm adding the Dutch and German and US Series Records to each of those robots' pages. Makes more sense. For multiples, see Neat Machine. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:35, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :I finished both of my tasks - the main page required me to put breaks in between my sentences, which I tagged onto the "anyone can edit, currently have 644 articles" part. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:44, 28 August 2009 (UTC) You're up bright and early Because if my calculations are correct, it is....around....9:30am over there? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:26, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :1:30pm actually. I believe the time difference is around 10 or 11 hours. Christophee (talk) 12:30, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::Well that completely throws out my old measurements. Right now in Australia it is just 10:30pm. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:32, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::Is it? I thought the difference was more than 9 hours. Oh well. Christophee (talk) 12:40, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::::So, correct me if I'm wrong...your 9 hours behind us? This has been nagging at me for a while. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:42, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::::Based on what we've both said, it certainly seems that way. Christophee (talk) 12:44, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Series 8 I'm not sure if you'll be contributing your thoughts to this or not. May I ask? We have a draw in some cases, so we could use another input. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:43, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :I did have a look at the lineups, but I didn't remember a lot of the robots well enough so I wasn't at all sure how I thought the battles would go. That's why I haven't given my opinions on them so far. Christophee (talk) 12:49, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::That's understandable, but right now we have a judges decision between Judge Shred 3 and Shredder Evolution to sort out. CBFan 12:53, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I'll have a look at what other people have said and give my opinions where necessary. Just give me some time to familiarise myself with some of the robots. Christophee (talk) 12:58, September 7, 2009 (UTC) 2 Things First, can you put something on the main page to tell people not to use the Rich Text Editor, because it keeps ruining the tables, such as on the Kronic page, and I can only make it worse. Secondly, do you know when you can make up your mind about Judge Shred vs Shredder in Series 8? 'Helloher (talk) 16:03, September 8, 2009 (UTC)